Não Me Deixe
by MalukaChan
Summary: [SiriusxRemus] Dói lhe ver e não poder lhe ter. Queria tocar seu corpo, sentir suas mãos no meu, sua voz sussurrando somente para mim. Não me deixe, eu preciso de você.


**Não Me Deixe  
por Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan**

* * *

**Capa: img. photobucket albums /v221 /Maluka-chan /Capa-NaoMeDeixe .jpg **(junte os espaços)

**Título:** Não Me Deixe  
**Autora:** Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan  
**Beta: **Marcia Salgado (minha mãe)  
**Classificação:** Yaoi / NC-15 / Romance  
**Livro:** Harry Potter  
**Sipnose: **(SiriusxRemus) Dói lhe ver e não poder lhe ter. Queria tocar seu corpo, sentir suas mãos no meu, sua voz sussurrando somente para mim. Não me deixe, eu preciso de você.

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que reparava na maneira que ele andava, em como falava e sorria. Seus olhos sempre tão sinceros, cheios de vida. Sua voz me acalmava e me fazia bem. Sonhava com ele todas as noites, quando me tocava um arrepio passava por meu corpo. Não achei estranho, nem me senti diferente. Apenas descobri que estava apaixonado.

Todo dia acordava pensando que este seria o dia que contaria o que sentia e aceitaria qualquer que fosse sua decisão. Mas todo dia algo acontecia e eu resolvia esperar mais um dia. Não agüentava mais olhá-lo e não poder tê-lo. Comecei a comer menos, a sorrir menos, nos finais de semana não queria nem sair do quarto.

Minha magia andava instável, e toda vez que me perguntavam o que tinha de errado apenas falava que havia pego uma gripe ou estava naquele dia do mês. As transformações estavam cada vez mais dolorosas. Piorou quando ele resolveu arranjar uma namorada.

No dia que o peguei em um dos cantos de Hogwarts com uma garota, senti meu coração partindo-se em vários pedaços. Não conseguia respirar e meu corpo inteiro doía. Ele notou minha presença e virou assustado. A última coisa que me lembro foi sua voz me chamando e seus olhos preocupados antes que tudo ficasse escuro.

Acordei na ala hospitalar do castelo. Madame Pomfrey estava expulsando Sirius, James e Peter alegando ser muito tarde. Resolvi não demonstrar que estava acordado, precisa de algum tempo para mim, precisava pensar e tentar superar isso.

Era noite de lua cheia, precisei escapulir do quarto agradecendo aos céus por Madame Pomfrey estar em seu escritório. Mais tarde arranjaria alguma desculpa. Sai em silêncio e fui para o Salgueiro Lutador e me esgueirei esperando que ninguém estivesse lá.

Sentia meu corpo começar a se contorcer, mas precisava chegar a um dos quartos. Cai de joelhos gritando, a dor em meu corpo era enorme. As garras cresciam e os dentes machucavam minha boca. Meu corpo se transformava e eu estava sozinho.

Acordei escutando uma voz cantando. Era tão gostoso, apenas queria ficar em silêncio escutando, deixando a dor que se espalhava por todos meus músculos se aquietar enquanto minha cabeça tentava focar-se somente naquela linda voz.

− Moony?

Levantei de uma só vez arregalando os olhos. Apenas para me jogar para trás gritando pela dor se que se espalhou por meu corpo. Senti seus braços em volta de meu corpo me acalmando. Respirei fundo até que consegui abrir novamente meus olhos e ele estava lá.

− Padfoot? O que está fazendo aqui?

− Ora, não achou mesmo que não fosse vir, não é?

− Mas, quando cheguei − gemi um pouco, respirar estava sendo doloroso − não tinha ninguém aqui...

− Eu estava aqui, só não quis me mostrar para você...

− Porque?

− Você está estranho... − ele começou meio incerto, sem me olhar nos olhos − não come direito, não conversa mais comigo, eu sei que estava acordado na ala hospitalar, mas você não nos chamou.

− Desculpe... − sussurrei. Ele continuou como se eu não o tivesse interrompido.

− Não sei o que está acontecendo de errado, mas sei que você está com algum problema Remus − ele apenas usava meu nome daquela maneira quando tinha algo importante para falar, suspirei fechando os olhos. Talvez ele soubesse e estivesse ali para me rejeitar...

− Sirius, eu...

− Me deixe terminar, por favor − ele pediu com uma voz tão carinhosa que abri os olhos surpreso − estamos preocupados com você. Conversei com James sobre isso enquanto esperávamos aqui, Peter achou que devíamos lhe confrontar e perguntar qual o problema. Pedi para os dois me deixarem sozinho, eu precisava falar com você...

Sentei-me com certo esforço afastando suas mãos. Senti frio ao não ter mais seus braços em volta de meu corpo, mas disfarcei fingindo um gemido de dor, o que não foi inteiramente um fingimento.

− Tudo bem Sirius, acho que precisamos conversar mesmo... − meu peito doía com o que já sabia que iria acontecer.

− Moony, se eu perguntar o que está acontecendo você vai me responder?

− Vamos ser sinceros, e vamos continuar amigos, não importa o que acontecer?

− Sim!

− Promete? − sei que minha voz saiu um pouco infantil, mas estava com medo.

− Prometo, Remus − lá estava aquele carinho na voz de novo que fez com que meu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse.

− Sirius... − comecei e olhei para a janela, a leve luz do sol da manhã batia no chão mostrando a poeira acumulada − já faz algum tempo que meus sentimentos mudaram − nesse momento me recusei a olhá-lo − já não o vejo da mesma maneira...

− Moony... − apenas levantei a mão, se ele me interrompe-se agora eu não conseguiria terminar.

− Escutar sua voz melhorava meu dia, seu sorriso afastava qualquer pensamento ruim, estar ao seu lado era tudo que queria... − suspirei virando para ele, meus olhos levemente úmidos − você estava em meus pensamentos quando acordava, quando ia dormir, quando estudava...

Sirius estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Achei que ele estava com pena e não agüentei mais, me encolhi fechando os olhos. Deitei a cabeça nos joelhos e chorei. Não me interessava se ele ainda estava ali, só precisava tirar aquele peso dos meus ombros. Senti uma mão em minhas costas e me virei, ainda apoiando a cabeça em meus joelhos.

− Moony, posso responder? − apenas balancei a cabeça, não confiava em minha voz no momento.

− Há muito tempo que penso em você toda hora, vejo seu lindo rosto sorridente toda vez que fecho os olhos. Cada toque, cada olhar... tenho tudo guardado em minha cabeça e repasso tudo quando estou na minha cama à noite. Escuto sua respiração calma enquanto dorme, você parece um anjo sabia...

Já havia levantado a muito tempo a cabeça e o encarava surpreso. Meu rosto estava quente, provavelmente eu estava vermelho, mas não me importava. Ele estava realmente dizendo que pensava em mim.

− Sirius...

− Moony, meu Moony... eu amo você!

Senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto pouco antes de pular e enroscar meus braços em seu pescoço. Estava feliz e me sentia completamente em paz como a muito tempo não acontecia. Os braços de Sirius envolveram minha cintura me puxando para mais perto.

− Eu te amo! − sussurrei em seu ouvido apertando o abraço − Não me deixe, eu preciso de você!

− Nunca! Vou estar sempre com você, não importa o que aconteça. Vou ser sempre seu.

− Você promete? − acho que minha voz saiu muito melosa, mas eu estava tão feliz..

− Prometo! − ele me apertou em seu braço e juntou seus lábios aos meus. Conheci o paraíso nesse dia, e em muitos outros depois desse.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, essa fic foi feita especialmente para o PSF no Fest in Memorian – espero que tenham gostado, eu curti escrever essa fic, apesar de levemente açucarada como muitos me falaram já XD - bjussss

**N/B: **mais uma fic betada pra minha filhota, amei e espero que a dupla continue... Uhuuu é só dá eu mommy betando fic da Joanne MalukaChan...rsrsrsrs Ai, estou orgulhosa do meu baby!


End file.
